Camp Grounds
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ino and gang are off on a camping trip exercise for a week. And everyone has to have a partner. Ino is teamed up with Shino of all people. Well, it's not like their camp trip could get any worse then her sharing a cabin with three other girls and Naruto and Sasuke being a boy team. Right? NOW COMPLETE BONUS ADDING NOW!
1. Chapter One: Camping Partners

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

Ino didn't mind the outdoors.

What she did mind was sharing a cabin with three other girls.

At least, she wasn't like the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke's arguments were loud. No one could sleep.

The only quiet one of the boys was Shino.

"All girls to the center!" Called a concealer.

"Let's go." Sakura said.

Ino sighed. This wasn't good.

As they lined up, the boys were already in a line.

"Now, we know you girls and boys are new, but a reminder for those who have been here before, we do this thing were you have a camp partner. Which means a guy and gal are a two team for the week. The boys have drewn their straws, so, girls, it's all you."

Ino didn't like this. Rolling her eyes ad she saw Temari, Karui, and Karin. "Question. Why is she here?" Naruto pointed to the girl known as Tamaki.

"She's a helper here. She doesn't need to pull a straw." Someone said.

Ino doubted that. "And her?" Pointing to Tayuya. A girl who used to be Shikamaru's ex.

Till Temari came in and broke them up.

"She's a helper as well, but she's going to take a straw as well."

"I have red." Temari said.

Ino smiled as Shikamru hid a grin behind he sigh.

"Lucky." Sakura spoke.

"I got, green." Hinata said.

Kiba sighed, but he didn't have much choice.

"Pink." Tenten said.

Lee held up his.

Karin hated herself now. She pulled black and got Suigetsu.

Tayuya got paired up with Jugo.

And Sakura, "Why!" She was with Neji.

And Karui got Choji.

All that was left, was...Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino.

Ino hated this. "White." She said.

Shino stepped forward.

"Guess were partners." Ino shrugged.

Sai wasn't here. Which meant Naruto and Sasuke were alone.

"Guess that leaves Naruto and Sasuke partners since there's no more girls."

Which they hated it.

Ino shook her head.

"Hope you all have fun here." They said.

And that was it.

"Guess were partners." Shino said.

"Yeah. Didn't think we'd be partners. You would have had Hinata for your partner." Ino said.

"Not a bug person?" He asked.

Ino didn't answer right away. "Some bugs are good. The pretty ones. And some times the deadly ones. Like spiders."

"Spiders aren't bugs. Do you mean bees?" Shino asked.

Ino thought about it. "Right. But yes and no." She said.

Shino was covering his face so she couldn't tell what his face expression was.

"Bees, wasps, and others. But the ones that are deadly, like spiders, ones that are poisonous I mean. Those bugs." She explained.

Shno nodded. "Good to know." He said.

"We better get to our cabins. See you tomorrow." Shino said.

"Yes. See you in the morning, teammate." Ino waved and smiled.

They went their separate ways.

"So, how does it feel to be teamed with Shino?" Sakura asks.

"Not quiet sure. What does it feel like being teamed up with Neji and not SASUKE?!" Ino asked.

And the arguments started.


	2. Chapter Two: Challenge Number One

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

Ino woke up that morning to the sun rising up on the horizon.

She quickly showered and got dressed and headed over to the dinning hall where Naruto and Sasuke were already at.

"Morning boys." She smiled.

Naruto waved but Sasuke just scoffed.

"What's for breakfast?" Ino asked.

"Eggs and bacon in a croissant, with salami and some milk." Shino spoke.

"Morning Shino. What brings you up this early?" Ino asked.

Shino sat down. "I'm always up before the sun." He said.

Ino sighed. "You made the food?" She guessed.

"Yes. In some sorts. Shikamaru and Neji are also in there as well." Shino said.

Ino smiled.

"Why are you up?" Shino asked.

"I don't normally, wake up this early. But, when I'm out with nature, I feel like I have no choice. I'm not complaining. At least it's not an alarm clock or a freaking rooster. Just the rising sun." Ino said.

"I see. Let's get through this week of camp." Shino said.

Ino nodded in response.

Once everyone actually came to eat and it was wonderful.

Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino all did good for cooking breakfast.

"This is SO good!" Kiba roared.

Even the girls thought it was good. Sakura was proud she did have Neji for a partner.

But Ino wasn't going to say anything to have her provoked.

"Alright. Were going to have our first team activity." Said the camp councilor.

"So, we are going to be going to be running. And hiding."

Hide and Seek? Were they serious?

"But here is the deal? One person will hide, and your partner has to be the one to find you. If someone who isn't your partner finds you, your team is out."

So, Ino just needed to make sure Shino found her.

"Which partner is hiding and who's running to find you? It's a race. So, the first five to be found wins 10 points."

This will be fun. Ino thought.

"I'll hide. You can come find me." Shino said.

"You sure?" Ino asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Ino said.

Sakura was also seeking.

Shikamaru was seeking and Choji, and Suigetsu.

Jugo wanted to hide to be easier on Tayuya.

Kiba and Hinata were trying to figure out who would hide, Naruto already volunteered. And Lee did the same thing.

Once Hinata said she'd hide, Kiba rolled his eyes and everyone was ready.

"Alright. You have 3 minutes to hide well. Ready, set, GO!"

And Shino slowly was off to hide.

"Watch me find Neji and Shino before you do." Sakura said.

Kiba scoffed. "I'll find both yours AND Hinata." He said.

"Would you three stop it." Karin snapped.

"Yes. Please." Temari agreed.

Ino didn't say anything. She just had to look for Shino. That's all she had to-

Suddenly, a butterfly was watching her overhead.

"Hello." She whispered to it.

It seemed to be circling her. "Shino?" She had to guess.

"I'll follow you." She said.

They didn't say anything out, selling out, our friends.

"And the times up! Go look for your partner!" And Ino was off to find, EVERYONE.


	3. Chapter Three: Where Is Shino?

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

As Ino walked around following the butterfly, she could see where a few people were hiding.

She found Hinata and Neji in the same tree.

Shikamaru was out in the open sleeping, Suigetsu was floating in the water, and Jugo was talking to animals.

"Where is Shino?" Ino asked the little butterfly.

It flew around till it lead her to... "Naruto!" Ino yelled.

"What the- Ino. You found me?"

"Yes. And your cheating!" Ino said. Seeing him trying to make clones.

"Com on. How do you know-"

"I can use my mind transfer jutsu and have you caught." Ino said.

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

"And Lee. You can come out too." Ino said looking above her.

Lee was hanging from a tall branch on the tree.

"Aw man!" Lee said as he came down.

"I found you, so, you head back! Now!" Ino shouted.

Naruto and Lee did so.

Now, back to finding where Shino was.

He would be somewhere were she wouldn't see. Where he could let her find him easily.

"Shino. Where are you?" She asked herself.

He had to be somewhere.

"Where are you taking me little one?" She asked the butterfly.

Then is landed a few feet away from where they stood.

"Shino?" Ino called out.

And there he was.

"Shino!"

"You found me." He said.

The butterfly flew away after Ino found him.

"You followed it to where I was."

"And it lead me o Naruto and Lee. I also could see where everyone else was, but I wanted to give everyone a chance. At least, not Sasuke and Tenten." Ino said.

Shino didn't show it, but he was smiling at her.

"Let's head back then." Shino said.

Ino nodded.

As they returned, Sakura and Neji stood there. Sasuke and Naruto were fighting like usual.

And Tenten wasn't talking to Lee.

"Anyone else found?" Ino asked.

"Shikamaru and Choji. Karin isn't even bothering to look." Sakura said.

"Well, you and Sakura are the winners so far. Along with Temari and...Anyway. You may go back for lunch time. It's time for Ino Tenten and Karin to go and make lunch. Everyone has a turn." The councilor said.

Ino nodded.

"But Sakura, could you-"

"I'll go. I'm not looking for my stupid partner." Karin said.

"Okay then. See you later Neji, Shino." Ino said as she walked with Karin and Tenten.

For a first challenge this was pretty fun. Wonder what the next one will be?


	4. Chapter Four: What do we Expect?

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

Everyone was enjoying the lunch the girls made.

Ino loved seeing everyone smiling at the sandwiches she, Tenten and Karin made.

"Attention!" Called the councilor.

"I have the first five finished who will get 10 points. First, Sakura and Neji. Second, Ino and Shino. Temari and Shikamaru. Kiba and Hinata. And our last team, Jugo and Tayuya. You five have 10 points for your teams. The numbers of points are important. And the next challenge will be tomorrow. But for you others who didn't get points today, there is a second challenge for you to try and earn five extra points. Which brings you up to 10 points." She explained.

Almost everyone who did have five were already hurrying to finish and reach the door.

Ino shook her head.

The extra challenge was basically, who could survive on the hammock for a minute.

Sasuke and Tenten were the only one's to pass. Even though Suigetsu failed Karin jumped in and also failed at last seconded.

Poor Karin.

"Let's go and have some fun." Hinata said.

"How many points do we need by the end of this camping trip?" Someone asked.

"The total is up to 50 points. But whoever have the highest or closest number of points to it, they are the winners of the week. It's only five days. So be ready."

Ino was going to be ready.

"Want to go try the lake?" Sakura asked the girls.

Ino didn't feel like getting into a dirty lake. How could Sakura even try that?

"A walk in the woods?" Shino offered.

"Why not." Choji said.

"Sure." Temari agreed pulling Shikamaru along. Ino smiled and waked along side Shino.

"Your loss!" Sakura yelled to them.

Ino rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you think these challenges are for?" Temari asked. Once they were farther away.

"To train us out in the field." Shino said.

That could be one thing. "It's not any boot camp." Ino said.

"Whatever. At least we all are getting a chance to cook." Choji said eating some chips.

"So guys, what will the challenge for tomorrow be like?" Karui asked.

"Something might have to do with the lake." Ino said shivering. "That FILTHY lake." She added.

"I think the cooking might be for extra bonus points for the days." Choji said.

"Did you see that target range in the back on the other side of the food shed?" Shikamaru asked.

"I did." Shino said.

"I think we might be doing that. And we might be doing an all two team sports thing later."

"I think that's a game for fun. Not points." Karui said to Shikamaru.

"Either way, I'm not playing." Ino said.

"Well, here is one thing." Temari said.

"What if they pin us to fight our own partners? In case they are not in control of themselves or something."

Temari did have a point. There were some like that. "I think it's more like exposing their weakness. Or to overcome them." Karui said.

"That sounds better. Temari and I are distance fighters, ours would be close combat." Shino said.

"Same here." Shikamaru said.

"Choji and I do most the close combat anyway lazy." Ino snapped.

"Look, we don't know for sure, but it could also be for observing your appointee's movements. Or seeing their skills. A survive against each other thing." Choji said.

That could also be true.

"Guess we really won't know till it's over." Ino sighed.

The day went by quickly after that event.

And Ino was so tired she just crashed in her cloths.

Hearing a loud annoying sound which later sounded like an alarm, Ino and everyone else ran out of their cabins.

"What the heck?!" Naruto was yelling.

"Morning!" It was the councilor.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sakura yelled.

"It's challenge two. There are a pair of lanterns out hanging on some trees. Each one had your name on them. Now, here's you task, find them. And meet back here with both, AT THE SAME TIME!"

Guess that meant we had timing and teamwork from the distance.

"Now, get going! First three to finish get 10 points."

Everyone scattered. Ino went one way while Shino went the other way.

It was dark and not much light out. It was freaking one in the middle of the night!

But Ino wasn't complaining at the time.

She had to hurry and find her light. But as she did, guess who was there.

"No! I'm not doing this!" Tenten said.

"Oh! Come on! Sakura is right. Ino is nothing but a snob. Of course she is too but more annoying then obnoxious. If we break this, then were golden." Karin spoke.

Tenten didn't like it, but didn't stop Karin and Sakura from breaking HER lantern. Great. Now what was Ino supposed to do?


	5. Chapter Five: Second Chance

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

Ino slowly walked back to the start and found almost everyone back with their partners.

Shino wasn't back.

But even if he was, Ino didn't have her own lantern. Because Sakura and Karin broke it.

"Ino? Where is your lantern?" Naruto asked.

Ino shook her head. "Couldn't find it." She said shrugging.

"Well, then we have to disqualify you." Said the councilor.

Ino nodded understanding.

Everyone found their lanterns except for her and Shino. Well, Shino did find his, but Ino couldn't bring it.

Everyone soon went back to bed. Ino couldn't sleep. She had the image of Shino's disappointed look on his face. If only she had stopped Karin and Sakura in time.

By morning Sakura was in the kitchen with Neji and Hinata.

And hearing of how she's a terrible cook just wasn't enough.

"Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

What could Ino say? I saw you with Sakura and Karin break my lantern. You ruined my chance of winning by cheating.

"I'm fine. A little tired." Ino said.

"Hey. Ino. I would like you and Shino to come with me." The councilor said.

Ino didn't argue. She and Shino followed her out of the building.

"What happened last night? Did you really not see your lantern?"

Ino nodded. "I couldn't find it."

"All the lanterns were on a tree. Not all but most of the girls were on one tree."

Ino shrugged.

"Did something happen? If someone broke your lantern then they did something they shouldn't have. Please tell me."

Ino wasn't going to tell them. In case Sakura and Karin come after her. As much as her and Sakura, sort of, hate each other, Ino still cares for her. Karin not so much. But doesn't want to mess with her.

"I really didn't find it. I might have gone past it while walking. It was dark and I couldn't see. Or sleepy." Ino said.

"I might have to agree. If it wasn't for Naruto and Lee, I wouldn't have found mine." Shino said.

"Yes. We did hear of that." The councilor said. "Look, if someone is cheating or is messing up the even chance of the challenges, then they need to be disqualified."

Ino and Shino nodded.

"Anyway The next extra task isn't going to happen. But if you would like a different test, just for you two, I can do that in the afternoon when everyone is in the lake." She offered.

Ino looked to Shino. "We'll take it." Shino said.

Ino nodded agreeing.

"Okay. Meet me at the hiking trail after lunch." She said.

As she left Shino pulling Ino to the side. "What happened?"

"Sakura and Karin." Ino told him. They were partners.

"I see. Well, since they didn't expect so many to come all at once, that left you and me last. And Sasuke and Naurto. Sasuke never even got out of bed." Shino said.

Made sense. "And they aren't giving him and Naruto a fair chance?"

"No. He said he didn't want it. Naruto is still asleep anyway. So, it's all going to be a tough one." Shino said.

"What will this test be?" Ino wondered. They wouldn't have to wait too long.

Ino and Shino worked with Naruto at lunch time and everyone was talking.

"I feel a little bad for Shino."

"Yeah. Can't believe he got paired with Ino."

"Ino. I feel bad for her. She couldn't pass the challenge."

Yup. Talking and talking.

"Shino and Ino. You are wanted outside. And everyone can head on over to the lake for fun time." Said someone.

Everyone started packing up and heading out. Ino and Shino headed to the hiking trail.

"Good. You two are hear. Look, we have this new challenge idea for tomorrow, but, I gave this an idea for you. Go on the trail, and find the two keys for our extra cabins. You don't have to go far. Just stay on the "Yellow" path and you'll be find."

Ino and Shino nodded. "I'll give you till dinner time to find them."

And with that, Shino and Ino were given the okay to go and look.

It's shouldn't be hard.

"So, let me guess, Sakura and Karin don't want us to win."

"Shino. I don't want to talk about this. I haven't been all that great with Sakura and Karin...I could care less about her fat back-side." Ino snapped.

"Well, you need to speak up." Shino said.

"I know. But I figured it be better if we won, with them messing with me trying to cheat to win. And Tenten should be the one to drag them down if anything. She didn't want to do it." Ino explained.

"Tenten? She and Lee make a good team." Shino said.

"Look, up in that tree." Shino said.

"Hold me on your shoulders." Ino said.

Shino didn't say anything at first but let Ino climb up on his shoulders anyway.

Ino reached up and grabbed the key in the squirrel home.

"One down, one more to go." Ino said one safely on the ground.


	6. Chapter Six: Worst Situation Ever

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

Looking for the second key was a lot more harder then Shino and Ino thought.

And Ino couldn't stand the small of manure. And walking in the mud spots.

"Jezz. This stinks." Ino said.

"I'm use to it." Shino said.

Of course he was. He is the bug ninja anyway.

"Well look at that." Shino was pointing to a hunting cabin.

"I didn't think there would be any hunters out this far." Ino said.

"Maybe we should leave." Ino added.

Shino ignored her and walked up to the window.

"Look at this."

Ino looked in through the window and saw no animals. Just pictures of animals.

"So?"

"It's not a real hunting cabin." Shino said.

Ino didn't care. She didn't like this.

"Can we keep going and find that last key." Ino said.

Shino followed her back down to the path and they nearly came to the end.

"Where is that last key?" Ino asked.

Shino then climbed a tree behind her.

"Shino. What are you-"

"He pulled the key out of a birds nest. "My bugs found it."

"Great! Then let's go. I want a nap." Ino said.

Shino made his way down and they made it out.

"We found them." Shino said.

"Good. I was beginning to worry." The councilor said. "Thank you. And good work. I'll give you the rest of the day off. And five points. Like everyone else because we couldn't tell who made it back first."

Shino and Ino bowed and Ino made her way to her bed.

All she wanted to do was sleep now.

"Ino?" It was Tenten.

"Guess your asleep. I hope to let you know, after the third challenge, I'm telling on Sakura and Karin. Just to let you know." Tenten said.

Ino couldn't help but feel bad for Tenten, for being dragged into what Karin and Sakura are up to.

Ino soon fell asleep and missed dinner.

Then it was early morning.

Ino showered and changed. Heading to the hall to get breakfast.

"Come on all of you!" The councilor was calling. Ino walked out to see everyone walking.

"Ino. Come on." Tenten shouted.

Ino ran to the rest of the group, till they came up on two small rooms.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is your third challenge. All the boys go in one room, and the girls go in another. This is a test on how well, you work together." The councilor said.

"Boys in this one. Girls in the other."

Everyone went into their rooms.

"You have to escape the room. And there isn't a time limit. Good luck."

All the girls were locked inside and boy this wasn't what Ino was hoping for. Sakura, Karin, Tenten, Temari, Karui, Tayuya, and Hinata.

This was going to be fun.

"What do we do?" Ino asked.

"I have no clue." Sakura said.

"We better explore the room then." Temari said.

"Looks like we just solve the puzzle to get out of here. Simple." Karin snapped.

Everyone started looking around the room.

"I found a balloon." Temari shouted.

"A picture of a birthday party." Karin said. "And it's creepy." She added.

""I have a lighter." Tayuya said.

"And Sakura and I found ink and quill." Ino shouted.

"Okay. So we have these things, Balloon, Birthday picture, a lighter, and Ink and quill."

What on earth were we supposed to do with these?

"Okay. Was there anything around the room that could go with these things? Paper? A frame? Candle? Air pump? Anything?" Hinata asked.

"I found this." Karui held up a sparkler.

"Whaere did that come from?!" Sakura asked.

"That room there." She pointed.

All of the girls went in and found... "Oh Shoot!"

A recreation of the picture, in the other room.

"Um... Well, we know now what to do I guess. Recreate the birthday picture." Tayuya shrugged.

"Okay. What needs to be done?"

"Well, the sparklers are held in the hands of the friends, No candles, so the lighter is used for the sparklers, the ink and quill are set on the table, and the balloon is on the back of a chair...which isn't here." Karin spoke.

"Where is the chair?" She asked.

All of the girls looked around, but no chair was here.

"Um...how do we do this?" Temari asked.

Sakura took the photo and examined over it. Pointing at things and people till she looked up with a look that no one liked.

"With how many of us there are, I think, one of us, has to become, a chair." Sakura said.

No one spoke a single word.

What do we do now? No one would become a chair to be sat on.

"Guess we'll have this discussion once we have everything else finished." Sakura said.

And everyone went on ahead and got the room ready.


	7. Chapter Seven: Cheating and Being Smart

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

Soon the girls had the room ready, matching the picture, but there was still one thing left to do.

"Okay, Who is sitting where?" Tayuya asked.

Sakura pretty much took charge.

Pointing over at each one of us, and us having to be seated somewhere.

"Okay, so, who will become the spare chair?" She asked.

Ino was sitting already so it wasn't going to me here.

Not only dose someone have to be the chair, but someone also had to take the picture. It wasn't one with a timer.

"Tenten will do it." Karin said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, Maybe I should do it, Ino, why don't you switch with Tenten and I'll-"

"NO!" Tenten shouted.

"What?"

"I'm not following you two. Sakura can take the picture since she's the one who figured out everything. Like she said, Karin can be the chair." Tenten crossed her arms.

Ino wanted to say something but,

"Fine. Karin will be the chair. I'll take the dang picture." Sakura snapped.

"What?"

"Just shut up." Sakura shouted.

Karin groaned and became the chair, Tenten sat on her and Sakura quickly took the picture.

"Congrats! You finished!"

People were behind us.

All the girls were let out but Karin, Sakura, and Tenten were pulled to the side.

"Good job girls. And since you all passed, everyone get's a point. For completing this task anyway. We'll announce the points tallied after we go through the footage."

"Footage?!" Karina and Sakura shouted.

"Yes. We hid some camera's in there. Same with the boys as well."

Ino was shocked. They were seeing everything in there.

"You girls go have a shower, and get some rest. We'll send the boys over to the dinning hall later."

Ino and the other girls, all went to shower. After that, she slept in her bed. She needed the rest. They were only in their a few hours.

It was later that the boys joined the girls for dinner.

"Hey." Ino smiled seeing Shino.

"So I heard Sakura, Tenten, and Karin are in trouble for cheating." He spoke.

"Guess. I have been sleeping most of the day." Ino shrugged.

"Well, they are changing somethings around now. Naruto and Sasuke both got disqualified as well." Shino said.

"What did they do?"

"Fight for two hours."

Ino was shocked. "How on earth- Never mind."

Shino chuckled. "The last one is supposed to be a scavenger hunt. But with how things are, we may end this early. But I think they will add something to the item list."

"You sent your bugs to spy on them?" Ino grinned.

"No. But they aren't overly loud talkers." Shino said.

"Okay. Listen up everyone! We are going to be doing some changes. Tomorrow, we will be doing a scavenger hut. This was planned on being on day five, but things have come to light of, cheating. Karin, Sakura, and Tenten cheated in the last challenge. Leaving Ino and Shino at zero points."

Everything was coming to light.

"But, we are going to give them a chance. In the scavenger hunt, you will be tied to your partners. Sadly, Naruto and Sasuke, will not be joining. And to the list of items, there will be a bonus item to get. You don't need to, but it's there is you want extra points."

Ino liked that idea.

"See you all in the afternoon tomorrow then. Enjoy dinner."

And that was that.

Ino smiled at Shino. "And we'll be the one's to finish this."

"Yea right!" Karin shouted.

"We will be the one to win."

"Yes. Even though we did cheat, we still win." Sakura added.

Ino scoffed. "Watch us." Ino said.

And the game was on. Ino would beat Sakura and Karin. Along with everyone else along side Shino.

They were going to WIN!


	8. Chapter Eight: Catch Me When I Fall

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

By morning everyone skipped breakfast and was gathered and ready for the scavenger hunt.

Ino glared as Sakura, who wasn't looking too happy.

Karin was busy yelling at Suigetsu to notice many others around.

He really liked messing around with her.

"Okay." Spoke a voice.

It was the councilor. She stood next to another councilor and a man.

"Look here. This man will be in charge of the scavenger hunt. The bonus will be announced at the end when everyone has returned.

We have timers for all of you, and whoever finds all the items the quickest are the winners. Unless you wish to go for the bonus. Here is your list. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them." She said.

The man handed out the list. Shino grabbed their list and they looked over it.

_1 A walking stick_

_2 an acorn cap_

_3 red apple peal_

_4 green leaf_

_5 oak leaf (dead)_

_6 pine tree bark_

_7 dead pine tree branch_

_8 cardboard__ box_

_9 feathers_

These items were easy to find. it was just a matter of time of finding them in a time limit.

"How long could it take us to find most of these?" Ino asks.

"I would say, about an hour. But that is if we find the feathers. The leaves and other things are around the forest. A box is in the back of the kitchen, same with the apples. But a pine tree, I don't think there is any in these woods." Shino said.

Ino tried to think. Where did she see one. The it came to her. "Maybe not a tree. But that cabin. It was made of Pine wood. I'm sure there was some trees around there. And some of the wood was more bark like. We could look around there." Ino said.

"Good idea." Shino said.

"Alright! Your time starts...NOW!"

And everyone was spreading out. Karin and Temari headed to the kitchen, Sakura ran into the woods with Hinata following her.

"The cabin first?" Shino said.

Ino nodded. That was a little further away from the camp, but at this point, it didn't matter.

She was going to win with Shino.

"Let's go then." He said.

Making their way back to the cabin, Shino had his bugs looking for that nest they found before to see if there was any feathers around.

"Still nothing from the bugs?" Ino asks.

Shino sadly shakes his head.

"Well, will find it. Look. There's the cabin." Ino pointed.

They walked up and around it, gathering the pine bark.

"No sign of a tree in sight." Shino said.

"Look, the roof." Ino said.

On the roof was a few small branch saplings. That should be good for their list.

"Give me a hand." Ino said.

"I'll just get my bugs-"

"Have them keep looking for the feathers. I'll gt this myself. Can't let you do all the work. What kind of partner," She spoke as she made her way up onto the roof. "Would I be?" She finished.

Shino didn't argue with her.

But he did stick close by, the roof wasn't stable looking and could fall any moment.

Ino climbed her way up the roof, and grabbed the branch. "Got it!" She shouted.

She slowly made her way down to the edge of the roof.

"I'll catch you." Shino said.

Ino tossed the branch to the side, and made herself comfortable to jump off.

Ino looked down at Shino before closing her eyes and making the jump.

She didn't expect Shino to be so strong and catch her.

Choji and Shikamaru complained about how bossy and heavy she is.

When Ino opened her eyes, Shino was holding her tight, princess style, and was looking more like a knight.

"T-thanks." She said. Blushing a little.

Shino hid his face most time. Ino has never seen it.

Shino put her down and cleared his throat. "Let's get going. The rest should be easy to find." He said.

Ino nodded, picking up the branch and following Shino. Wait. Was his ears red?

Ino found herself smiling a little.

May be, she was falling for Shino?

No way. How? Well, in any case, they had to finish this scavenger hunt. They only had two days left. Even if this was the last challenge, it wasn't the last day of camp.


	9. Chapter Nine: Feather Kiss

Ino x Shino

Camp Grounds

After some time, Ino and Shino found almost everything else. They just needed to feather.

"Where would this feather be?" Ino asked.

Shino kept sending out his bugs but they never came back with any reports.

"We'll find one. We still have time." He said.

Ino checked her watch. They had been out here looking for close to 45 minutes. It only took them 15 to find everything else. And the 30 to get the pine bark and branch.

"We have to find it in the next 10 minutes or we'll lose for sure." Ino said.

"We will be just fine." Shino said to her.

Ino felt her cheeks heating up into a blush again.

"You okay?" Shino asks.

"Yes." Ino says smiling.

Then a bird started making noise.

"Well well." Shino said.

The bird was in it's nest cleaning t's feathers.

"We wait. Then one of my bugs will-" Shino was cut off, Ino used her mind-transfer jutsu into the birds mind.

In the birds mind, she quickly pulled a feather out of it's wing, and flew down and dropped the feather on the ground.

Seeing Shino was holding Ino's limp body, Ino/bird was jumping and staring.

The way Shino looked at her was almost like he was in a trance.

Ino let go and was back in her own body.

Opening her eyes, her face was close to Shino's she could see through the glasses he wore.

Her face was a deeper red now.

They both moved back, Shino picked up the feather. "Good idea. But I could have gotten it." He said.

"Yes. But I was faster. We better head back." Ino said quickly.

They got back just in time as everyone else.

Most of the times were close together. But there was still the bonus item for the scavenger hunt.

"Okay. After going through all of your items, most of you found everything." The man spoke.

"Now, if you wish, we can do the bonus."

"What is it?!" Sakura yelled.

Ino rolled her eyes. But not after e=hearing what it was.

"A kiss." The councilor said.

Everyone was quiet.

"A kiss. A thimble. A piece of chocolate. You get the idea."

"So, we have to find...that?" Suigetsu was actually confused at something.

"Yes. Or you could actually kiss someone." She said.

"What?!"

"You don't HAVE to." She added clearly.

"Kiss our partner?! No way in HELL!" Sakura shouted.

Ino felt a little bad for Neji being Sakura's partner.

But Shikamaru and Temari did it.

How bad could it be?

"Well, guess that's that." Shino said.

Ino sighed. She had to try. It was for points.

"Well, I guess that leaves Shikamaru and Temari-"

Everyone gasped. Ino pulled on Shino's collar, pulling it down so she could see his lips, and she kissed him.

Everyone was staring and shocked. Ino herself was shocked she was doing this. But it was for the win. She wants to win this badly.

"Well then." Said the councilor.

As Ino pulled away. "For the win." She whispered.

"Ino and Shino win then. They did find all the items. And got the extra 100 points." Councilor said.

And with that, the say ended.


	10. Chapter Ten: Date or Not Date?

Ino x Shino- An~Please read till the end.

Camp Grounds

It was the last day, tomorrow everyone would be going home.

Ino and Shino haven't spoken to eat other.

Sakura and Neji have been doing more fighting then anything.

Karin locks herself in the room away from the guys, Temari, Shikamaru, Choji, and Karui, all have been hanging out like a group, with Ino involved.

Kiba and Hinata hang out with Shino.

Sasuke and Naruto...No one's seen them in a while. Where are they?

(Use your imagination!)

Well, in any case, everyone was having a great time for their last day at camp.

"How does it feel to win?" Karui asked.

"It feels great, yet odd." Ino says.

"Because you kissed SHINO of all people." Choji said.

"Well, Shikamaru and I came in second, and Jugo and Tayuya came in second. Who knew they were a good team together." Temari said.

"True. But I don't think they'll be together as in like, a couple. Not like you four." Ino pointed to all of them.

"Then what of Naruto and Sasuke? They got teamed up and yet-"

"They would rather kill themselves then that." Shikamaru said from his dazed nap.

"Okay then. But Hinata and Kiba are pretty good. Same with Karin and Suigetsu, if she let's him." Ino pointed out.

"That's good. Who do you think? Lee or Neji for Tenten?" Choji asked.

Ino thought about it. "Neji. I think Lee and Sakura would make the BEST combo." Ino said.

"Good. I agree with Neji too." Choji said. Temari nodded.

"Who would you see with your brothers?" Ino asked Temari.

"Garra. I have no idea. Maybe...Hinata. Or he'd just turn gay." She shrugged.

"Never thought about Kankuro?" Shikamaru asked this time.

Temari shook her head. "He has had many girls over. And I'm not even going to have that kind of image in my head."

Ino nodded. "Point taken. I would have done the same with these two. Never imagined them getting a girl. Or them with a girl." She said.

"HAY!" Shikamaru and Choji yelled.

"It's the truth." She said.

"Ino. So, what is it with you and...Shino?" Karui asked.

Ino was quiet. Well, everyone was. But they were waiting for her answer to it.

What could she even say?

Her and Shino were partners. But thinking about how he caught her, them working together like a real team, he held her body up when she moved into the mind of a bird, even the kiss...

Shaking her head. "I have no idea!" She said.

Her face was slightly pink.

"Shino and Ino, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Choji teased.

"Stop it!"

"First is a date, then the proposal, then listening to the wedding bells ring." Shikamaru added.

"Where does the baby carriage come in?" Temari asked.

"After the wedding bells." Karui told her.

"All of you stop it! I have no idea what my feelings are okay. We haven't exactly TALKED since yesterday." She explained.

"Then you need to talk. Or else things will be even more awkward for you when we all leave tomorrow and go back home." Shikamaru said.

"He's right." Choji backed him up.

"I know. But...It just feels so..." Ino really didn't have the words.

"Hey. Ino." Speaking of the devil.

Shino stood over to the side.

"Yes?" She asked in a high pitched voice. Hoping Shino didn't just hear that whole thing.

"Can we talk a minute?" He asked.

"Um...Sure." She said standing up and walking with him away from everyone else.

"Yes?" She asked one they were far away.

"Um...about that kiss."

"It was for the win." Ino said quickly.

"Yea. I know that. But...how about..." What was Shino being so secret all of a sudden?

"Shino. If you think this is wired we can forget this ever happened or stop talking to each other completely."

"I want to try this." He said.

Ino was confused. "Try...what exactly?" Ino asked not sure what he was talking about.

"Dating." Shino said.

Ino went wide eyed. "Say what now?"

"Just one date when we get back. And if we don't seem to fit, then we don't have to do it. It just makes more sense to at least try one so it doesn't feel as wired to what just happened." Shino explained.

Ino didn't know what to say. Was Shino really asking her out on a date just to get this feeling of what she did to win the camp games, and still be friends after it doesn't work out? Wow!

"Um...Okay. Can I-"

"You can give me an answer later. I'll wait to hear from you." And Shino just walked off.

"Holy-"

"INO!" Sakura sounded mad.

"What?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Please! Help me! Get Neji off my back!" She asked in a yelling voice.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted.

"Hey Neji." Ino smiled.

"Ino."

"I think Tenten was in the water. You might want to go and see if-"

"Naruto! You big fat pervert!" Never mind. Tenten is right there.

"Tenten! This isn't over Sakura." Neji said before running to Tenten's rescue.

"Thank you. And thanks Naruto." Sakura sighed.

Ino nodded. Quickly running after Shino.

"Hey. If you want, we can do that date when we get back." Ino said.

Shino pulled down his collar enough to show Ino a great big smile/grin.

The End.

AN~ So, this is the end of the story. But I will be adding a few bonus chapters for the after story to build the relationship Ino and Shino have. Thanks for reading the story!


	11. Bonus Chapter 1: A Stormy Night

Camp Grounds Bonus Chapter

**A Stormy Night**

Ino let in Shino and everyone else from the storm going on outside.

"That's one big mess out there." Ino said.

"No kidding." Naruto said.

"It's good that you and Sasuke are friends." Hinata said.

"Yes." Shino said.

"It's really pouring." Sakura said.

"My gosh. Please have a seat." Ino said. She headed to the kitchen to fix some tea.

"School sucks. It's all this..MATH!" Naruto complained.

"I know." Ino giggled.

"i don't think it's that bad." Shino said.

"Your a geek that's why." Naruto said.

"Be nice. He is on my team in school." Hinata said.

"How is the whole team thing going for everyone? I know a team of three isn't easy." Ino said.

"Please. Your just saying that because you don't have another girl on your team." Naruto said.

Ino rolled her eyes. "I happen to LIKE having Shikamaru and Choji for teammates. I'm sure Sakura is luck to have Sasuke but is sad in having you." She smirked.

"Oh hey! That's uncalled for I mean you think we don't all get along and have a small grudge with someone?"

"Naruto. I like Shino and Kiba." Hinata said.

"Oh well I mean-"

"And I know for a fact Neji and Lee get along just fine even with Tenten." Sakura said also.

Naruto was being cornered.

"Come on. No one gets along with everyone."

"I think some if not most do. It's just you and Sasuke." Ino said bringing the tea out.

"And we are working on not killing each other." Sasuke spoke.

Ino smiled handing out tea to everyone. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Shino.

"I hope it's good enough. and help yourself to any of the movies in the cabinet on the right of the TV." She said.

Naruto and Sasuke dove for that.

Shino on the other hand went to the window and looked out at the wind and rain blowing and coming down.

Sakura and Hinata began talking.

Ino walked over and sat with Shino.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's fine. We all were planning on a day like this but...outside." Ino said. "But I'm still glad you all came. Especially you."

Shino looked at her.

"I know we are still...going through what we are at the moment. But I'm glad we're together now." She said smiling and taking his hand.

Shino pulled down his hood covering half his face to show Ino a smile.

Ino laid her head on his shoulder and watched the rain and wind go by.

It was calming to watch something crazy happening outside.

"I want this!"

"Too bad! this is way better!" Naruto and Sasuke fighting behind them.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura then yelled.

"Guys. I know I'm keeping you out of the storm and all, but here's something, any more yelling and I'm sending you all BACK out in the storm." Ino warned.

The three of them froze. They then let Hinata pick the movie which was fine.

The boys didn't complain and Sakura didn't raise her voice.

It was all laughter.

Till they all fell asleep.

Ino then began cleaning up and Shino watched the storm a little more.

Ino got everything in the kitchen and began cleaning the dishes.

"Ah." Suddenly Shino had come up behind her and had his arms around her waist.

"Shino. You scared...me. What's up?" She asked sensing something was up with him.

"The storms calm down." He said. "I wanted to come and help." He told her.

"Sure.. You can help...me with the dishes." Ino was feeling a little nervous. Something about his being around her was...comforting and...something else.

He did help her with the dishes while holding her close. The storm was over, so why was he being like this? Clinging to her and...

Or was he being something else? Ino sighed trying to relax. It was just Shino after all.

As Ino finished drying the dishes, Shino tightly held her waist and breathed on the back of her neck.

Ino held her breath as Shino kissed her neck. It was new to both of them, but at least Ino knew how to handle it. Picturing herself with Sasuke in any case, but she was with Shino. And boy this felt like more than a fairy tale dream she could ever have in her sleep or think of.

It felt good having Shino wrap her in warmth. But it didn't last. They did still have guests in the other room, even if they were sleeping.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Shino said. Ino smiled even though he couldn't see it. "It's fine. Felt nice at least. And thanks for your help." She said.

And they would remember what happened, at the end of the storm.

The End


	12. Bonus Chapter 2: Let's Play

Camp Grounds Bonus Chapter

**Let's**** Play**

Everyone had study hall this hour as professor Guy was sick and no one could be the sub.

"This is crap." Sakura said.

"Hey. Let's play Blackjack!" Lee shouts.

"Why would we play that?" Ino asked.

"Because we have nothing else to do." Naruto said.

"I'll play." Choji spoke up.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said.

"I'm in." Naruto said.

"It's stupid. Count me out." Sasuke said.

"I'll play." Tenten said.

"I'm not sure." Ino said.

"I'll play for you." Shino said.

"What?!" Everyone was shocked.

Ino smiled a little. "Alright."

"How can you let someone play for you?" Tenten asked.

"Cause he's my boyfriend and I don't mind." Ino said.

"In that case! I'll play for Sasuke!" Sakura giggled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hell no!" He said and moved to a different table away from everyone.

Sakura frowned and wanted to go sit with him, but his friends showed up so she stayed away.

Ino sighed. Good thing she wasn't like that anymore. She gave up and now she has a genius boyfriend. Someone who isn't Shikamaru or Chijo.

"Let's play then." Naruto said.

So the games began. Ino wanted to see everyone's cards but couldn't see well. She only saw Shino's Tenten's and Choji's. Or half of his anyway.

"Who wants an extra card?" Naruto asked.

No one spoke till Chijo spoke. "I'll take one." Then came the hits.

"Me too." Shikamaru said.

"I'll take one as well." Shino said. Shino had a good number. He had 19 total in his hand. Unless someone had higher then that, Shino had this in the bag.

"What are you kids doing?" Iruka appeared behind them.

"Playing some Blackjack." Naruto said. "And I'm gonna win." He said. His goofy grin made Ino roll her eyes. "And were good, let's see'em." He said.

Sakura had the lowest number.

Tenten was just under Shino, and Shikamaru had total 21. So he won. Naruto lost as he had 27.

"Naruto, you aren't great when it comes to card games. Not even Go Fish is your game." Iruka said.

Ino and Sakura laughed. "Let them have their fun Iruka sensei. I mean, they aren't betting money or anything." Ino said.

The boys looked to each other odd like. Iruka raised a brow at the group before sighing. "Alright. Just keep it down." He said and walked on.

"You guys better not be actually betting here. Or else your in deep trouble." Ino said to the guys knowthing her two friends very well, and also Naruto.

"No way. We wouldn't do that. Come on. What do you take us for?" Naruto said.

"Yes. That's ridiculous for sure. If we were to bet something, it be something in our lunch boxes." Choji joked.

"Or who would do the others homework." Shikamaru said.

"You three are crazy." Shino said.

"Come on. How bad can it be?" Sakura said.

"I'm up for a bet." Tenten said.

"Really? And what would you be betting?" Naruto laughed.

"A challenge." Tenten said.

Everyone went silent as she said it. But Ino was confused. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"Winner get's to have all the losers, do something or anything, they want or can make them. Example. If I won, I'd make Choji give up on chips for a full 24 hours, Shikamaru has to take a girl on a date, Sakura can't say Sasuke's name for a full week, and so on." Tenten said.

Everyone looked to one another. It was better then TV.

Ino wrote something out on a piece of paper and tossed it in the center of the table. "The winner get's the jackpot. And you can't read what it is, till you win first." She said.

Shino didn't understand what it was, but Ino's grin gave him a hint at what it could be.

"Deal." Lee and Naruto said.

"Count me out of this." Sakura said tossing her cards.

"I'm good." Shikamaru said. "Me too. Let's win this game." Choji said looking determined to win. Or think he is going to anyway.

The game lasted for an hour surprisingly. No one wanted to show their cards at all. They stared at each other in silence which drove Sakura and Ino insane.

"Come on you guys. Just show your cards." Sakura said.

"Yeah. This is getting a little-"

"How goes the game?" Iruka returned and Sasuke was behind him.

"Ha! I win!" Naruto shouted placing his cards down.

"How in the world?" Everyone was shocked. He reached 21. Ino was surprised and hated the idea of how he'd handle what the prize was.

"Man. This sucks." Choji said.

Shikamaru agreed.

"Hold on. Draw." Shino said. He also had 21 and so did Tenten.

"How in the-"

"Three way tie. Too bad Naruto. Close one. At least you made it to 21." Iruka said.

Tenten reached for the center where the paper was, but once she read it. "No thanks! I don't want that!" She said handing it to Shino.

"What was it? What IS it?" Naruto said.

It was exactly what Shino thought it was. "A date with Ino. And the winner, has to pay." Shino said. It didn't say that last part, but Ino wasn't going to correct him.

Naruto made a face said some words, and then Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all taught him a lesson.

"And this is why, I don't play." Sasuke said.

Shino held Ino's hand before the bell rang again for them to get to class. "See you tonight." She said.

Shino nodded, gave her a light kiss on the cheek and they went to class.

The End


	13. Bonus Chapter 3: A Girl's and Boy's Room

Camp Grounds Bonus Chapter

**A Girl's and Boy's Room**

Ino was heading over to Shino's for a super with his family. She was nervous. But not because she was going to me meeting Shino's parents, but her parents were coming along to meet Shino as well.

Her mother was most excited to be coming, but her father was being...quiet about it.

Guess he wanted her to be closer with Shikamaru or Choji. But she picked Shino. Besides, Shikamaru and and Choji have other girls in there life now.

"Please don't let this be a whole disaster." She whispered to herself.

"Do you have that much little faith in us my flower?" Her father heard her.

Inoichi Yamanaka is Ino's father and one who is or was a huge help in the great ninja war against...well the forth one to save Naruto.

Ino smiled. She was proud to be the daughter of a great ninja like him. She gets most of her personality from him, as her mother was more calm and collected and Ino isn't that at all. Both Shikamaru and Choji can vouch for that.

When they arrived, Ino knocked on the door and waited for Shino to answer.

But it was his dad, Shibi Aburame, who answered. "Welcome. Please, come on in." He said.

Ino and her parents thanked him and found Shino in the kitchen, looking panicked.

Was he cooking dinner? He wasn't that great with some simple things, but Ino has helped him some ways.

"Have a seat. Dinner will be ready soon." Shibi said.

"Inoichi Yamanaka, and my wife." Ino's father introduced them.

"Shibi Aburame. Shino's father." Ino looked around and realized that there wasn't a feminine touch to the house. Guessing Shino's mother wasn't...in the picture.

They talked for a little, Ino answered a few questioned about what she thought on...bugs. She wasn't a huge fan, but Shino was a classmate and is a comrade of course and her partner back in camp. Or was, but they consider to be the best and still be partners.

"Dinner is almost ready." Shino said.

"Great. Shall I set the table?" Ino offered, but Shino's father stood right up, he held out his arm and bugs came out, they flew to the table and set it for everyone.

"Neat. Wish we had something like that." Ino's father said.

"Dear. You know all they would do is eat the flowers." Her mother said.

Ino sighed, as her father was right, so was her mother. She's grown to be more calm about some things, and she finds herself agreeing with her mother, when it came to the shop and/or flowers.

"There. The table is ready." Shino's father said.

They all headed to the table and Shino served the food to everyone.

It looked fancy, like a pro chef could have cooked it. Ino was impressed and gave him a smile when he came around to her.

Once everyone had food, Shino got his plate and sat down.

They said thanks and began eating.

"This is great Shino. Maybe you should cook for my family all the time." Ino's mother said.

"What's wrong with MY cooking?!" Inoichi asked.

"My son has done more of the cooking around the house since my wife left. And my sister died." Shibi said.

"Yes. Things have been...to keep busy for me." Shino said.

"I didn't know about your mother. I'm sorry." Ino said.

"It's alright. I talk to her some time. Letters as she makes her travels."

"She's a traveler?" Ino's mother asked.

"Right. She always wanted to be a free spirit with how badly her mother was keeping her confined. I remember her in school. She was something." Inoichi said.

"You do remember her."

"Of course Shibi. You were one of the luckiest guys back in the academy before she left suddenly and it turned out her mother dragged her away. Ten years later she returns and her mother is missing and asks your team to help her find her." He says.

Shibi sighed. "Yes, and it turned out, to be a lie." Shibi said.

Ino didn't know what was going on, but, she wasn't liking the sound of it. "My mother, killed her mother to escape her. She and my dad had a wonderful life, till she told him the truth, and he felt like he didn't know her at all anymore. So she left." Shino explained.

Ino felt sad for Shino. She held his hand tight. Knowing this was all she could do for the time.

Once dinner was over, Ino and Shino snuck away to check out his room.

Ino's room was more covered in pink and flowers, so seeing Shino's, it wasn't quite what she thought. "This is new."

"What? Seeing my room?"

"Just a guys room in general."

"I liked the color blue. It's one of the few things Kiba and I have in common." Shino said.

"I always had a pink room. Even before I became friends with Sakura, I liked pink. But I grew to like Purple, I still want to redo my room. But I like the baby sky blue." Ino said.

"Blue was the one thing Torune and I could agree one when he moved in. We became the best of friends before he left to protect me."

Ino had heard the story of Torune before. How his father adopted him and Danzo took him away. But Torune volunteered to keep Shino with his father, and hasn't seen him since. Even after Sasuke killed him, and with Sai's help, told Tsunade about Danzo's plan and stopped him.

"I'm sorry you haven't seen him in so long."

"It's fine. I still haven't seen your room, why did you want to see mine?" Shino asked.

"Just to see the difference. I thought everyone had the same room growing up. I was young and dumb." Ino shrugged.

"I'm glad our parents, met. Even if our dad's already knew each other." Shino said.

"Me too. I'm glad to have met our father. He's quiet, like you, but he does like to bring up interesting conversations." Ino said.

"Asking about bugs?"

"Yes, but I told him the truth. And like I have said before, I like you, and I want us to keep going with this." Ino said.

Shino nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

The End


	14. Bonus Chapter 4: Nightmare

Camp Grounds Bonus Chapter

**Nightmares**

Ino's hands felt a little shaky. She's been thinking about the camp.

If Shino wasn't her partner, who knows what could have happened.

Ino's father was yelling at the owners who had a criminal hiding out while the kids were there and they could have found him and been killed.

"Ino. I heard about the...kid." It was Tenten and Sakura.

They came into her room and sat down. A child had gone up to the cabin and found the man and was killed because of finding him.

The police have been everywhere and they haven't found and sign of the killer, but the camp officially closed.

While it was a good thing, many parents wanted to sue. Naruto and Sasuke didn't care all that much, maybe cause they don't have parents but most everyone else did.

"Are you okay? The director did have you and Shino go on the path to the old cabins." Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. At least, I think. But I haven't talked to Shino." Ino said.

Things didn't get any more quiet with the killer out there.

At night, Ino tried to sleep through all the things happening, but her mind wondered.

Thinking back, could she have gone in that cabin, could she also have been killed, being chased by him, if she was alone, she might not live for long even with how...tough she may be.

_"Shino! Where are you? Where are you Shino? I thought you cared about me!"_

_"Ha. He doesn't."_

_"All he is, is a weakling."_

_"He's just a bug of his own."_

All her friends stood around her. Ino ran for it. But the laughing got louder.

No butterfly to help her.

_"He doesn't care about you."_

_"You are a selfish little bitch after all."_

_"You think shit of everyone. Well, guess what, it works BOTH WAYS!"_

How could her friend think that? Why would she think that?

This...this wasn't right. This wasn't real!

She shook her head. "I have to wake up!" She screamed at herself.

But looking up, she saw that child's face. It's had blood all over it. "No."

The child was dripping, and pointed at her. _"It should, have been, you."_

Ino screamed but no sound came out.

She finally woke up, in her bed, her father shaking her. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare." He said.

Ino cried while hugging her father tightly.

"Your safe here. Your not at the camp anymore." He said to her trying to calm her down.

Ino didn't go back to sleep after that.

Naruto and Sakura came to visit her the next morning, and Shikamaru and Choji came with Shino for dinner. And they did the cooking!

While Shikamaru and Choji aren't the best at cooking, Shino made some really good pasta for them to enjoy.

Ino was slightly feeling better, but she still felt like those words were partly true. Not the one about her friends, but that it should have been her who died and not the kid.

After dinner, Shino went to Ino's room, where she hid away from her parents and friends.

"Your still worried about the nightmare?" He asked.

Ino's father told them what happened. Or Naruto and Sakura did. Either way, she wasn't in the mood to talk or repeat anything she saw in that dream.

Shino sat on her bed next to her and hugged her from the side. "I'm here for you. If that was us, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." He told her.

Ino held onto him tight and silently cried in his arm. Shino would always be there for her.

But the only thing was, "No matter what, I will always protect you. We are partners." He seemed to have a hard time saying, **"I Love You"**


	15. Bonus Chapter 5: Shino Birthday Present

Camp Grounds Bonus Chapter

**Shino's Birthday Present**

Shino's birthday was coming up, but instead, he was staying away from everyone. Including his girlfriend.

"Ino. What are you getting Shino for his birthday?" Tenten asked.

"I have no clue. He hasn't been talking to me all week. He's staying inside his house the whole time till it passes. Which means...he's going to be in there for a month." Ino sighed. She really wished he'd talk to her.

Maybe he was embarrassed about it? Or maybe it wasn't a good day to be born on or...No matter what she came up with, there just wasn't any good explanation on why he does this.

"Well, try to get him something nice. I mean he has talked about things he likes." Sakura said. Not even she was sure what she was saying.

"Only his bug friends." Ino said.

"Hey ladies!" Since when did Naruto and Lee dress like...men? "What in the absolute heck are you doing dressed like THAT?!" Ino asked.

"We are dressed like gentlemen because of Hinata's father's grand party." Lee said.

"There is no way you two-"

"Talk to Hinata and Neji. They invited us personally." Naruto said. "And Sasuke is also going to be there." He added.

That got Sakura's attention.

Ino sighed not caring anymore. "Whatever."

"What's wrong Ino?" Lee asked.

"Shino. He's locked himself in his house over his birthday." Tenten said.

"That's sad!" Lee said.

Naruto on the other hand seemed to understand. "He just doesn't feel like celebrating. I know what that's like. Since no one did with me. I always had a small cake all for myself." He explained.

"You think Shino wants to be alone on his birthday?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. But it sounds like he just doesn't want to make a big deal out of it." He said.

Ino sighed, "Maybe I can just make him something then."

"Like what?!" Sakura laughed. "You are no better at cooking then Shikamaru and Choji! And he mostly grills." She said.

Ino glared at her big foreheaded friend.

"Just do your best. That's all you can do." Naruto said. "And even if it may not...taste good, it's the thought that counts. Shino will know that, cause he cares for you." He added.

Ino smiled at him. "He gives better advice than anyone I know." She said.

"That's because his teacher was a wise saint old perv!" Sakura shouted.

"Better then hiding the old age grandma has." Naruto grinned.

And just like that, Naruto and Sakura were off running.

"When are they ever going to grow up?" Tenten asked.

"Possibly never." Lee shrugged.

Ino then went home for the afternoon. She had to think about what she was going to make for Shino.

A cake. Pot of stew. And maybe...some pasta.

"Ino, sweetie, what are you doing?" He dad was home and saw her in the kitchen. "I was...planning on cooking some food for Shino for his birthday?" She didn't know how he'd react. But he smiled. "Sure. Okay. You want a hand?" He offered.

Ino smiled. He didn't make fun of her idea. "I think I got it. But...I guess you can help me with the cake." She said.

And they got to work.

The pasta and stew were easy for Ino cause she's made them many times already. But a cake was different. Thankfully, her father was able to help her with making it.

"Hello? What is that smell?" Ino's mother called out.

"Ino cooked. She left us some extra." Her father said. "Where is she?"

"She went to drop off Shino's present." He chuckled.

Ino was half-way there when her father had said that. Ino was proud of what she has made. She hoped Shino would like her food too. And if not, he'd at least appreciate her effort in making it to celebrate for his birthday.

Shino on the other hand, was drinking some tea with his father for his birthday.

"You sure you don't want to go and spend this day with your friends or girlfriend?" His dad asked.

Shino shook his head. "No. I'm good." He said. "This day isn't anything special to me."

Then there was a knock at the door. Shino's father got up and went to answer it, but there wasn't anyone there. Only three things.

"Shino. Give me a hand here." His father called.

Shino got up and helped his father bringing huge pot of stew, and a box of cake and pasta.

"Where did all this come from?" Shino asked.

"Ino. I think this is her gift to you. You better thank her." His father said.

Shino smiled a little. She went to all the trouble to making all this food for him and his bugs. Later that night, he went out, and made his way to Ino's house. He left a letter at her window for her. As a thank you for the food.

"You really are the best, Ino." He whispered and left.


	16. Bonus Chapter 6: The Greenhouse

Camp Grounds Bonus Chapter

**The Greenhouse **

Ino, was amazed at the little place that was behind Shino's house.

"And this is, part of your family?"

"On my mother's side." Shino answered. "My mother's side, her family has gone through more plants and healing jutsu's for generations. She's taught me a few things, even if I have bugs." He explained.

Ino looked around and saw inside the greenhouse, all the different colors of flowers and these vegetables were like a real small garden. It was a greenhouse after all.

"These are Magical flowers. My father found them off the earth's land."

"Hidden Stone?" Ino asked.

"Close enough. Back in his younger days. He picked a few and gave them to her for their first anniversary. She's kept them alive in here ever since." Shino said.

Ino smiled. "Your father knew how to impress your mom. And she's kept them here, alive and well, she really loves him and you." Ino smiled. "What are some of these seeds?" Ino asked.

"These are summer seeds right now, but the spring and fall are in storage. These, are pumpkins, and onions. Dad forgot to plant the radishes this summer." Shino explained. "In the fall, we'll plant carrots, cauliflower, and spinach. But spring is my favorite. That's when I get my turnips and asparagus." He explained.

"Right. I remember in school you always had soup for lunch. It was special asparagus soup with turnips." Ino said.

"You pay attention to our surroundings." He said.

"What other seeds do you have in the spring?" She asked.

"Potatoes, mother planted those every year for her picked potatoes sall. And cabbages." Shino finished.

Shino hugged Ino from behind as she looked around more. "It's beautiful here. It's like a mini paradise. All this sweet smells and peaceful sounds. It's perfect weather every day in here." She said.

"I'm glad you like this. I'm sure my mother would have liked you too." He said.

Ino turned to face him, pulling down his shirt to see the rest of his face and removing his goggles. She never has seen his full face, or his eyes. But this was the perfect moment, where they can let go.

Shino's eyes were a glowing silver. Ino didn't know if that was a family trait or something to do with his bugs, but she didn't care. They looked so beautiful, she couldn't look away. But she didn't need to look for very long.

Shino leaned down and Ino closed her own eyes and let him kiss her.

It wasn't like any sort of demanding kiss. No "action" happened. It was soft and slow, lip touch, kiss. Ino didn't feel pressured in moving forward, her hands stayed on his shoulders and Shino kept his hands on her waste.

This was a perfect small paradise, all for them. It may be Shino's family greenhouse, but right now, it was just their little moment, alone. Enjoying each other's embrace, and peace and quiet. No one else around.

But a moment, doesn't last forever.

"Shino! You have friends over!" His father called.

Ino and Shino pulled apart and he pulled his shirt back up and Ino handed im his goggles. "That was nice."

"Wish we could have had more time like that." He whispered to her. Soon the two headed outside of the greenhouse and to the front, where Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba were waiting.

"Hey, we have a mission. Ino? Okay, at least we don't have to go to your place." Sakura said.

"What's the mission?" Ino asked annoyed with Sakura.

"We have to get going. It's a guarding mission." Hinata explained while they all began walking.

And that is the secret of the Greenhouse.


End file.
